elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skill Leveling Tips (Oblivion)
Done adding tips for now. Feel free to edit or add more as needed. -- 17:12, 31 March 2006 (CST) Nice work - this is a handy page. Would it be a good idea to copy or move these to the pages for the specific skills themselves? --Justin 07:44, 1 April 2006 (CST) :Don't think so, redundancy is never a great idea. And I think these tips are better served by being in one place for reference, rather than spread out. Maybe linking from the skills, or just linking from the skills category and the main skill page might be a good idea. Oh, and thanks. :) -- 17:23, 4 April 2006 (CDT) I'm fairly certain that using a high cost spell is more effective at increasing a spell skill than a low cost one. Anyone care to test this? Chirikov 12:47, 4 April 2006 (CDT) :I believe you are incorrect. In fact, I beieve the manual even states that the cost does not matter... but perhaps I read it in the prima guide, I fail to remember. Either way, maybe someone will test it, but untill then: if you want to challenge conventional wisdom, do the testing yourself. ;) -- 17:23, 4 April 2006 (CDT) ::In Morrowind this was the case, however while I was waiting around in Skingrad practicing spells it took very few castings of Summon Flame Atronach compared to Summon Skeleton to raise Conjuration. I would test this out myself, but whenever I'm playing Oblivion I'm sidetracked by the game itself ;) Chirikov 04:24, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :::Well, I unloaded all my mods and used a stock Imperial Mage, turns out I'm wrong. Sorry about that. Chirikov 07:41, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Not to worry, that's why we're here: to get the best documentation through combined effort. Now that we've settled this, someone else won't have to. -- 17:23, 6 April 2006 (CDT) I'm assuming that holding the jump button (For Acro training) only works on the XBOX, because it does not work for me on the PC. Can I please get some verification before clarification :) --Brilhasti 13:52, 11 April 2006 (CDT) The Security tip says to continuously fail to pick a lock by quick double clicks. Doesn't the security skill only increase when a tumbler falls into place? Shouldn't this be clarified so that people don't keep breaking the lockpick on the first tumbler and think that their security is increasing? --Doddy 03:12, 2 May 2006 (CDT) Well I've had security level ups while failing to pick a lock, so I don't think that is the case. I also seem to think that there is a limit of somesort to how far you can skill up acrobatics in each level, not sure about that one though. I work with two guys who play Oblivion. They have conflicting theories on upgrading Mercantile. One of them says what is posted here is true (that it is better to buy/sell items one at a time, skill is based on number of transactions). The other one says that he thinks that's not true, that skill is based on total gold transacted and that it's fine to buy/sell large quantities of items. Anyone have any confirmation on either method? --Wrenzo 23:39, 30 June 2006 (CDT) Both of them are right: you gain a small amount of experience each transaction reguardless of cost, and a bonus amount(not a large bonus, but still a bonus) base on the value of the item(s). You can sell one at a time and get the base amount each time(which can add up fast), or all at once and get the value bonus.(also can be high, ecpecially for high value items like potions). --Scorpion451 20:15, 29 December 2006 (CST) Official sneaking tip I happen to own the Official Oblivion guide, and it says that you could follow a guard around town all night. Could this be added to the list? :) TingleLovah (talk) 02:58, 3 February 2009 (UTC) heh thats what i always did to train my sneak lvl its a great way to train your sneak =) Holy razor01 (talk) 12:43, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Actually, I wonder if anyone can confirm that you need to have someone else nearby when training your Sneak skill. Because I just left one of my characters alone in a corner for a while, and it increased its Sneak just fine - I'm certain there weren't anything or anyone nearby. TheNiceNightmare (talk) 17:14, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I've found that a good way to level non-combat skills that you have as major skills, (Alteration, Athletics, ect.) is to play the game like normal until you go up a level. Then, before you rest to level up, just train the skill like mad, allowing the skill to go up without increasing your level. Oh, just out curiosity, does anyone know what would happen if you got all your major skills to 100 before you reached the maximum level? Sorry, disregard my last comment, as it turns out, even if skill advancements don't show up on the "Progress to next level" bar, they still count. I just slept to level up and had to level up 4 times in a row. Armorer Heading Can someone put this back in? I somehow took it out by accident while putting in a new tip.Tantalus91 (talk) 16:36, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Done. Mbjones90 (talk) 20:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Deletion I made a bunch of grammatical changes, then deleted the glitch on weightless bound daggers in the conjuration section. As it has nothing to do with leveling conjuration, there's no reason for it to be there. If you want, you can put it in on the page for bound weapons. Troq (talk) 17:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC)Troq﻿ :The Acrobatics header is missing. It should be below Restoration (well, the tips are there). Sjeng 15:22, June 16, 2010 (UTC) For Alteration, couldn't you also make and cast a very low level feather spell over and over again? wouldn't that help level it up quicker?????? Death's Visa a.k.a. Mccray2013 a.k.a Deadly Argonian 15:53, January 27, 2011 (UTC)